1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling reflectivity in imaging system, and more particular to controlling a liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS) which is applied to an optical reflector capable of selectively reflecting light to prevent image from overexposure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, in the related art of suppressing image overexposure (or anti-blooming), the principle is to expand the dynamic range for image expressing, o especially to the nighttime image having extraordinary brightness variation. Generally, the solutions of that are divided into two ways of hardware modification and algorithm computation.
Regarding the hardware solution, a way is to additionally install a transmitting controller to handle the transmitting light to be sensed, which is known as an anti-blooming cell, and has a benefit of fast processing speed. However, this kind of hardware installation may directly influence the effective resolution of the image.
Regarding the software solution, conventional means such as image alignment, high dynamic range generation and object movement removal have been used in the art. However, most algorithms are not adapted to an imaging device installed on a high-speed moving stage, for example, on a car. Because it may cause the image alignment variable and influence the computation result. Moreover, this technique may reduce the image frame rate due to a large computation burden.